Alternate X-Men: Issue 03: Cyber
by Ka Anor
Summary: The continuation from last issue! Where did Vampyria send the X-Men? Find out in A.X #3


  
Alternate X-Men #3: Cyber   
  
By Ka Anor   
  
  
In a universe parallel to our own, the differences are slight, but clear. Like our's, mutation is upon humanity, yet at a much later time. The people are like us, but different in many ways. In this alternate place, heros are needed...they are the ALTERNATE X-MEN!  
  
*  
  
A minute ago, the X-Men were facing the villian Vampyria. Now the are in a dark place with flashing lights and the hum of electricity.  
  
"Welcome, X-Men....to cyberspace," a voice greets them. The X-Men turn around to see a large creature with long fangs, spikes out of the side of his for-arms and big T-Rex feets.   
  
"Who are you, what do you mean?!" Cyclops asks with ugency.   
  
"I....am Cyber: the living computer virus," the creature says with a smurk, "and this is the inside of a computer. Well, the information highway as you may call it. Cyberspace. The hard-drive of this computer."  
  
"I don't believe it, Scott," Storm says, "how could we be in 'cyberspace'?"  
  
"How do they make a living virus, mi amiga?" Nightcrawler interjects. "I guess we have to get out of here."  
  
"Not until I distroy you!" Cyber yells. He charges at Cyclops and swings, Cyclops ducks. He lets out an optic blast and it hits the virus in the back.  
  
"Yeah!!" Cyclops congraguates himself. "Attack it Hydro!"  
  
"Yes captian!" Hydro smiles and he shoots a water blast at the thing.   
  
"Arrgge!" Cyber cries. It jumps and rolls into a "ditch". Hydro runs toward it, but Cyber jumps up and blasts Hydro with an electric spark.   
  
"AAHHHHHEEEEIIIIIEE!" Hydro lets out a scream as the electricity reacts with his liquid-composed body. He crumples to the ground.   
  
"X-Men, how 'boat a MP3?" Cyber asks sarcasticly. It runs to the side of one of the "buildings". A light flashes above the "building" and Limp Bizket's "Rollin'" begins to blast. Ms. Marvel flys by and punches Cyber. Cyber retaliates with a sound wave blast.   
  
"Cyclops! He's using la musica to create blasts of energy!" Nightcrawler says with surprise.  
  
"Kurt, the "buildings" must be the computer files. Find the Recycling Bin, maybe there is a Virus Distroyer. Go!" Cyclops orders.  
  
"Right away!" Nightcrawler teleports over to the next file.   
  
Storm flies over, "this is one of Matt's favorite songs, funny the things that pop in your head when in a fight."   
  
She summons a lightning bolt, "Cyber, you might of thought Hydro was the only one who could really harm you. You'll soon find that the mistress of the storm is your new worst enemy!"  
  
The lightning crackels and hits Cyber in the chest. It grimences in pain. Cyclops blasts him with an optic blast. All-of-a-sudden the landscape is a snowy mountinside.   
  
"Welcome to a scene from the game 'Devil's Fronter' X-Men," Cyber's voice echos from somewhere.   
  
ZZZAPPP! TZZZAR!  
  
A ship comes over the ridge, chasing a demon-like creature. The creature gets shot and vaporized. The ship spots the X-Men and heads towards them.   
  
Ms. Marvel gets hit by a laser, but keeps going. She flies under the ship and gets behind it. She takes of her glove and grabs the pilot's face. A glow envelops her hand and the pilot slips unconsious. Ms. Marvel throws him out and jumps in the pilot seat.   
  
"Good thing the computer character didn't have a memory," Carol smiles and she uses the ability of the pilot to drive the plane. She starts shooting the ground and the rock.   
  
"Cyber! Your goin'--" the computer game disappears, "--down."  
  
Cyber appears infront of them. "I am unstoppable!!!"  
  
"I don't think so, villian!" Nightcrawler yells. He is riding atop of a giant tank. It blasts Cyber 'til it's unconsious, then the tank graps Cyber and they both blow up. Nightcrawler teleports away from the blast and appears next to Storm.   
  
"Come teammates, I know how to get out of here." They follow him, carrying Hydro, to a weird "Star Trek" looking thing. They jump in and in a flash are back were they started. Vampyria, according to Dr. Xavier, got away in the confussion of the X-Men's teleportation. They headed home.  
  
Next Issue: A League of Their Own 


End file.
